


Dying In The 80's

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night: Roleplaying Fandom
Genre: 80's Carnival, Clowns, Gen, Lethal Meat Grinder, Poisonings, Puzzles, Riddles, Sacrifices, The Antidote, The Hot Dog Man, The Snake Woman, Voting, caged, death challenges, demon girl - Freeform, hiding under tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Alice the Floater did NOT sign up for this...(Just finished my first ETN RP by nowimonlymiddleclass!!! on Discord and they take the credit for everything!!!!)





	1. When Come The Clowns

I just…I came here to have fun, you know? But that’s not what it turned out to be…Someone came by my door with a letter telling me that my ‘presence was requested’, and to ‘pick a role’, plus clothes for it. No stuff from the Modern World. We were going to an 80’s carnival.

I wanted to ask my mom to drive me, but…I didn’t. I got too nervous. She might think I was walking into some Stranger Danger or something. So I took my bike.

When I got there, I felt a little self-conscious. I mean. I was wearing a blue version of Rosanna Pansino’s Season 3 outfit after all. But then-I saw J!! An old friend on Discord!!! And it all went away.

-There’s also someone named CC. And Katrina. She’s nice, CC’s not. She shoved popcorn in my face. Then she threw garbage all over the ground! Who does that!? Some cotton candy even got slipped into Joe’s hair.

I followed him into a booth with Smith, a Hunter. There was a clown, and she gave him a box and a pony (which is better than what Joey got). She said to give it to the Mayor, ‘Janet loves those things’, and all that crap-

I didn’t believe it for one minute.

So we all gathered under her office and she appeared on the balcony. CC and herself wanted J to open it (after she, of course threw it on the ground), while myself and Calliope didn’t want that to happen. I grabbed it from him in order to stop this mess-He ended up opening it anyway. CC promptly blamed me-

And then Janet got tossed off the balcony! She died literally not even two feet away from us!!

A whole horde of clowns emerged out of nowhere as if her death was a signal of some sort, and I was promptly dragged off to their RV!! No matter how much I fought, I was man-handled inside along with CC. She decided to just sit there and be unhelpful while also insulting my body odor. I did take a shower before this, thank you very much…BUT. I chose to focus on the riddle instead. Two locks, one conundrum to solve them both. Something that doesn’t breathe, but can exist without light…We threw out suggestion after suggestion wires, battery, light-bulb-Calliope kept telling us that ‘no, that’s not it’. Until she gave us a hint that it followed us everywhere. CC guessed ‘Shadow’…and there was a painting of one right there! On removing it, she found two keys.

We would’ve just left right then. Except for the whole problem of the mob of Killer Clowns lurking about outside. CC took a bat from the closet, and used it to ward them all away while the three of us escaped into the arcade, and through the open refrigerator door. Who knew that there was a secret lounge!?

When I saw J, the two of us ran to each other and hugged!! Not even CC’s gagging from beneath some blankets could dampen the happy moment. Calliope said that the box was an evil artifact and needed to be destroyed. Right on cue, the clowns waltzed in. CC hid with Calliope while J pushed me behind him in an attempt to protect me. ‘We want two of your best in exchange for the jack’. So we had to vote…and I picked me.

I didn’t want to vote for either of them!

Especially since CC said that she wouldn’t since she felt for what we’d endured together on the bus. And, like I said-J is my friend.

First was CC.

Then J.

It was agonizing, waiting in the wings for one or the other to return!!

I wanted J to live so badly-

It was CC.

With the completed Jack-In-The-Box.

I couldn’t hold in my tears even as she made fun of me-

He was my friend…and now he’s just…

Gone…?

It was placed in the Artifact room.

I found out he got stabbed to death by those awful people.

Knowing how doesn’t make it any easier…

-!!

Was that a-!?

-End of Ep. 1-


	2. Pieces Of Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sinister hot dog man appears.

Dan, CC, and I hurried outside along with Calliope and the rest of the Guests.

We saw a woman being dragged away-

Although this was such a bad idea, we followed her kidnapper into a hot dog tent. She was just a little thing…Dan and I untied her and she said that he was going to go after her sister-And Dan was able to swipe the item right out of his pants! But before we could do much of anything the man came back. Rushing to hide, I was caught by the arm!!

Jostled against Ty on one side, and Ranie and Lexa on the other, the four of us were hustled into a cage. He locked the door and smiled evilly at us.

We didn’t see him again until a couple minutes later.

‘Alice, Ranie, you two have been voted into the challenge. Come with me’.

My heart was in my THROAT, I’m not going to lie.

He brought us into a large area where a human-sized meat grinder sat.

Setting out two medium-sized puzzles, the ultimatum had my adrenaline rising-

‘Whoever finishes last will be fresh meat for my wares’.

As in ‘shoved into the torturous instrument of death’!!

I was NOT going to lose. I refused to die. I couldn’t-

I worked like a Demon.

Going over each and every piece with my heartbeat pounding in my ears…

I was so scared.

I was so scared that I was too late.

But when I finally slapped the final jigsaw in place, I saw Ranie still working.

I’d done it.

…You want to know the tragic part? Only a minute later did she have it finished.

We hugged, a last farewell…I had hoped he would’ve killed her first.

He didn’t.

He shoved her into the meat grinder alive!!

I tried to run to her, but she was sucked in too fast! Feet first, then the legs, the torso, the head-

Her final scream still echoes in my ears.

I’ll never be able to forget the tang of blood, nor the neat little line of sausage links that were spat out the other end.

I grabbed the artifact and ran!

Once inside the lounge again, I inserted the jewel into the slot and placed the cleaver inside the Artifact room.

-Hissing from the front door!!

If this is a Snake Woman…

I don’t know. But I do know that CC was the one who voted me in. Call it a hunch, or maybe she just condescendingly said that like usual. And I’m not sure that I like my odds.

-End of Ep. 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I had to watch Ranie die like that...


	3. Snake Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It IS a Snake Woman!! RUN-

The snake woman burst in out of nowhere and I hurriedly shut myself up inside a closet! For a moment, I couldn’t hear anything aside from my own quieted breathing. A scream!! Retreating footsteps…Fearfully, I re-opened the doors. Wanda was touching her neck, looking pale. I could see two bite marks visible against the skin.

We barely had time to exchange horrified glances before she came spitting round again! Escaping to Fatman Slim’s, I hid under a table, the fourth, and furthest one away!! Shuffling…Then more screaming!! She’d gotten Smith-

Her deal.

They had to go. Make antidotes…And get the rubies that way…

Leaving me to sit in the lounge by myself.

I waited for a while…and then Witches came in!!

And then someone screamed.

(End of Ep. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lucky, that time...


	4. Death To The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exorcist becomes reality.

Witches filled me in on the challenge…That poor guy! Those riddles to unlock the antidote must’ve been so tough.

-A man came barreling in right then effectively interrupting us. He claimed that ‘someone was coming’! And sure enough, a woman appeared scratching and snarling…

I think she killed him.

Ty certainly didn’t help by trying to throw me into her hands! They tried to escape, telling me to be the distraction…so I heaved a bunch of cushions at her!!

Turned out to be useless. She wanted a soul. A soul to free hers from the demon. Ty tried to volunteer me, but I countered with the voting. So…I put myself in again. I had to!! I just-

_Couldn’t let anyone else die!!!_

Alice.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me away as the others exclaimed in disbelief.

I was pushed through the church doors, and strapped down to a slab by chains in the shape of a Satanic cross. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the Demon left her. I screamed as it tore me apart from the inside.

I’m sorry, J…I’m so sorry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...


	5. Requiem For A Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We promised.

Huh…?

My eyelids fluttered.

Where…

I…woke up. Lying on the floor of the Lounge. Wanda and Ty were looking down at me with tense expressions.

Then they pulled me into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot even believe that happened.


	6. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few parting words.

I’m so sorry that I stole your revival, J!

But…somehow…

I feel like you would’ve wanted it this way…

If I look in the distance, I can see you there.

The MatPat to my Rosanna, the Rosanna to my MatPat.

You know he told me once to live for the both of us until someone could come back?

I guess...

This was better than nothing.

I will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always will be friends forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super-fun!! And even more fun to write. Thank you so much for letting me do this.


End file.
